Rain Falls
by madamada-chan
Summary: Can a heart really forget the one it had chosen? [FujiRyo]


A/N: For **jigoku ryuu**. I wrote this as a response to her challenge. The theme was to make Ryoma tell (insert name of another character here) that he/she is (insert what Ryoma will say here). Ryuu-san challenged me to write:

_Ryoma tells Fuji his skills are not up to par with Tezuka's._

Hence, this fic was born. Enjoy!

* * *

-------------------------  
**Rain Falls**   
---------------------------

It was a gray Saturday morning. The clouds were thick and the wind was humid. The gloomy weather was no different from the dullness reflected in the sapphire eyes of a young man who stood behind closed glass windows, holding a steaming mug of coffee that matched the color of his hair. In front of him was a breathtaking panorama, a park enshrouded with Cherry trees, which looked even more spectacular viewed from the twenty-fourth floor.

"I never thought that I would have to come to this hateful place." His grip on the mug tightened.

---

_"Do you need something, Fuji?" _

_A middle-aged man peered from behind his glasses, studying Fuji as the latter strode towards his desk. _

_"Sir, I was wondering if I could make a request for re-assignment." Fuji asked, trying to compose himself. _

_He got a raised eyebrow in response. "I made it clear in the meeting earlier, Fuji. This project has to be finished as soon as possible. I'm sorry but we have no time for re-assignments. Either you leave for New York tomorrow or leave the company permanently. Your choice."_

---

"Saa… I guess I'll just have to get it over with so I can go back as soon as possible." He strode across the room and sat on the edge of the bed, setting his mug on top of the bedside table and opening the drawer to take out a photograph.

It was a picture of two people. One was Fuji, with a smile that now looked foreign to his eyes. He could no longer remember the last time he wore that grin, sincere or not.

His gaze then slowly, hesitantly, shifted to the shorter who was wrapped in his arms. Short, dark hair framed golden eyes that didn't droop like usual, nor glare. They held a soft gleam that reflected the owner's contentment.

Outside the tennis courts and away from prying eyes, only Fuji knew that Ryoma's eyes had always been so gentle.

Until _that_ time.

---

_The bell that signaled lunch break just rang a few minutes ago, and yet the form of the first year tennis prodigy was already visible in the doorway. Fuji was surprised because, for the first time, it was Ryoma who'd come to him, when it had always been the other way around. _

_"Fuji-senpai, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ryoma didn't meet his eyes. "In private?" He added, shifting uncomfortably. _

_Fuji wondered why he suddenly had a feeling of dread. They walked past the bustling corridors and climbed up the stairs. When they finally reached the school's rooftop, he closed the door behind him as Ryoma sauntered towards the chain-linked fence and lazily hooked his fingers through the diamond-shaped holes._

_"So…" Fuji tried to suppress the hesitation in his voice. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked, forcing a smile to ease the awkwardness and tension that he felt. _

_"I'm leaving for New York tomorrow." _

_Fuji felt his insides lurch. _

_"I… I see." _

_He kept his smile painfully in place, even though Ryoma's back was to him. _

_He'd known this was bound to happen sooner or later. He should have expected this. And yet... _

_For a moment, he thought he saw Ryoma's hands twitch, as if his grip on the fence tightened. "And I'm planning to stay there. For good." _

_Fuji felt his chest constrict. It was suddenly very difficult to breathe. "Why…?"_

_Ryoma shrugged. "It's boring here." _

_Fuji followed Ryoma's gaze and noticed that the boy was looking at Horio and Kachiro, as the two went on with their friendly rally on the tennis court below. _

_"Are you still thinking of Tezuka?" _

_Tezuka Kunimitsu. Not a single soul, not even Fuji himself, was ever able to make Ryoma's eyes burn the way they did when Tezuka had been on the other side of the court. _

_But Tezuka left Japan as soon as he graduated from Seigaku High. _

_Fuji got into Tokyo University. He was absolutely thrilled to find out that Ryoma chose the same university two years later. However, Seigaku's famed Tensai was a thing of the past. He decided to give up on tennis and focus on academics. He'd never stopped playing with Ryoma though, and he'd thought it would suffice. _

_"Aren't my skills enough to satisfy you like Tezuka?" Fuji's words sounded so distant, he almost didn't recognize his own voice. _

_"Your skills aren't on par with Buchou's." Then Ryoma added quietly, but firmly. "Don't compare them. You shouldn't. Your play styles are very different." _

_Fuji felt something within him snap. He grabbed Ryoma's shoulders and, with a force harsher than he intended, spun the boy around to face him. "Am I not enough?" He hissed. _

_Ryoma avoided his gaze, trembling slightly. _

_Fuji tilted Ryoma's chin and kissed him. The kiss was soft- lips barely touching- and sweet. _

_A last kiss made memorable to have something to cherish later. _

_"Go." He said, voice barely louder than a whisper, and gently pushed Ryoma away. "Before I change my mind."_

---

"It's been four years, Ryoma. Four long years."

He got up and walked back to where he'd been standing just a while ago.

"And I haven't heard from you at all."

He unlocked the window.

"Wherever you are, you must be really happy."

He pushed the clear glass open and welcomed the bitter wind that rushed at his face.

"Happy enough to forget the one you once loved."

And with one last look, he let the picture slip from his hold.

"_Saa_… I think it's about time I forget you too."

---

On the walkway lined with Cherry trees, there were two boys taking a stroll. When thunder roared, the taller one of them spoke. "Echizen, I think I better take you home now. It looks like it's going to rain. Besides… You have to rest early for tomorrow's operation."

"Ah, all right." The shorter boy walked towards his companion. "Sorry for troubling you, Buchou"

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's no trouble at-" He paused when he noticed that Ryoma had suddenly halted.

Ryoma's eyes closed as he strained his ears to listen. He turned his head to the left and to the right, trying to trace where the sound was coming from. "Echizen, are you all right?"

"Just now… I thought I heard someone crying." Ryoma shook his head and walked closer to Tezuka. "It's nothing…"

Tezuka nodded, although his face looked nowhere near convinced.

"Buchou…" Ryoma quietly began. "Yesterday, the doctor said that... After the previous treatments I've gone through, my body has gotten weaker. I… I may have a lower chance of survival this time."

"Is that so…" Tezuka struggled to keep his voice steady. As he laid his hands on Echizen's shoulders, he couldn't help but notice how thin the boy had become. "Are you scared?"

"A little…" He sighed wistfully. "But I guess it's all right. I don't have any regrets."

The last sentence caught Tezuka by surprise. "Not even… _him_?"

Ryoma shook his head, smiling. "Especially not him. I think, somehow, I left him with only happy memories."

"Only happy memories…" Tezuka echoed. He stayed silent, pensive, as he processed a thought and arrived at a conclusion that was so obvious he couldn't believe he hadn't realized it before now. He was surprised, but the only indication was a subtle widening of his eyes. Even that was perfectly concealed by his glasses. "You left Fuji because you didn't want him to see you suffer. You knew how much it would hurt him. Echizen… You shoved him away as soon as you found out about your illness, didn't you."

"Ah, you figured it out." Echizen playfully pouted. Then he smirked. "Perceptive as always. Not bad, Buchou."

_'Fuji…'_ Tezuka thought, as he smiled at Echizen's mop of hair. _'His heart belongs to you through and through.'_

"Ne, Buchou… Thank you. For everything."

Tezuka looked straight into Echizen's eyes then wrapped his arms around him. "Don't say that as if this is the last time we'll see each other."

When Tezuka let go, Ryoma smiled at him, and his pale, slender fingers held onto the other's firm arm. "Let's go. I'm sleepy." A yawn promptly escaped his lips.

As soon as they headed for the park's exit, a picture fell on the exact spot Ryoma had been standing on.

It was the picture of Fuji and Ryoma. Together and happy.

A little piece of memory that was soon drenched by the sky's tears as it wept.

* * *

This was yet another fic that _almost_ went to the trash bin.I'm glad this baby survived. It gave me a hard time but... saa...

The somewhat depressing atmosphere was due to the influence of listening to Loveless' ED, _"Michiyuki"_ while writing... (sweatdrops)

Again, comments will be much appreciated. And please don't hesitate to point out any corrections. :D

Please give your warm hugs and kisses to **arctic dragon**-sama for beta reading this thing. As usual, it was a mess and would've been a headache for you guys to read if it weren't for her magical touch ;)

**Disclaimers:** Tennis no Oujisama belongs to m… Ouch! I said Konomi Takeshi, okay? Ko. No. Mi. Ta. Ke. Shi!


End file.
